The Last Hope
by Cornett
Summary: This is my first English fanfiction: Wyatt wanted find his brother in order to making an ordre in the world. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Complots

EDIT CHAPTER ONE! Thanks to****Twisted Flame. He's helping me to correct my mistakes. Well,I forgot my english, but... now, i want to learn this language again.

****

_**The Last Hope**_

**Chapter 1: **

In the house's hallway, a young sinister-looking man strode along into a room where he wanted to going. He was the Master superme in the world. Avatars were afraid of him. He was the most powerful in the world : it was thanks to his parents that it. His father was a Whitelighter and his mother a witch, the famous Charmed One. His birth was very special. He was Twice Blessed Child.

This baby who, already owned many powers from his mother's stomach, has become a young man with fair-hair and greedy for powers. He didn't care about Bad and Good's notions. He wanted everybody to follow him and to agree with him anything for all. He liked to be called nothing but Lord Wyatt.

But Lord Wyatt was unsatisfied :warlocks, demons, and humans were alone who accepted him. None of good witches, Elders, Whitelighters and Avatars did and had been forced to take refuge in a room in the depths of the world. They had been led by a younger man with dark-hair who knew the Master very well. That man wasn't anyone for Resistance fighters : he was no other than his brother, the one who could challenge to him, because according them, he was as powerful as Lord Wyatt. His name was Christopher Perry Halliwell.

Unfortunately for them, Chris had decided to save his brother by going back to the past, but before his departure he had entrusted them with instructions about how to keep order and organization after Wyatt's rule ended.

That day, Lord Wyatt had arrived early once at a meeting in a dark room. That room was guarded by lower demons. The Master ordered them to leave and waited a moment before placing his hand on the handle but he heard some voices. Wyatt recognized these voices that were speaking about him:

"Really? He left you some instructions?" said a male voice, shocked.

"He had. Barabas, and in your side? Did you manage to weaken Lord Wyatt?" asked an other voice, annoyed.

"Progressively... Dear Gideon, are you impatient, aren't you?" answered Barabas, amused

"But of course! Lord Wyatt is dangerous for us and for avatars... for everyone!" exclaimed Gideon, indignant.

"I admit it, but let me have a few days. I'll use his greatest fear. He's getting weaker and weaker for me. Weaker than his brother, his family." snigged Barabas, in thinking Lord Wyatt's head, if he heard him.

"Fine, hurry up!" recommended Gideron, feel ill at ease.

"It isn't even necessary..." announced Lord Wyatt who chose that moment to enter in the room.

TBC....

Do you think it? If you interested by this story, i could continue to udpate... ;) Cornett


	2. Transformation

Thanks to **shadowhisper** and **Twisted Flame** for reviews! Well, write in another language isn't very easy! French and english are differents! But I forgot my english lessons since my return from the US, especially after my graduation! (after the secondary school in France. This is a school preparing students aged 15-18 for the baccalaureate.) ;)

Now, don't hestitate to give me your advice! ;) Thanks a lot! Good reading! ;)

**Chapter 2: **

Lord Wyatt hardly observed Gideon at first, only Barbas. These men, who looked very surprised at Lord Wyatt's appearance, were embarrassed and annoyed about his react now.

Normally, when a person threatens him, Lord Wyatt wouldn't hesitate to kill them, but Barbas was his right-hand man and he was dealing with... Gideon, an Elder. A surprising thing from the Elder who had totally refused to working with demons in the past. Especially one which was allied with Lord Wyatt. Barbas with Gideon against Lord Wyatt.

At this thought, Lord Wyatt grimaced, visibly disappointed by Barbas's plotting and looked at him for a long time.

Lord Wyatt saw him swallow. Barbas was sweating. He had survived all of the Halliwell sister's spells and showed no sign of being scared to death now.

Later, the Master saw Gideon as a mistake, for him, the Elder was a treacherous being, just like his colleagues, one of whom was his father. They had left his mother to die without any chance to be healed. The Elders had destroyed his family too and Lord Wyatt had lost his brother as well since that day. He wouldn't hesitate to kill Gideon, but he wanted to know what hell he was doing. With Barbas.

Gideon and Barbas looked at Lord Wyatt. They were scared to death about being cruelly murdered and they paid attention to Lord Wyatt's signs in hoping for a chance to escape. They waited for a moment but Lord Wyatt didn't make a sudden movement:

"What the hell did you doing against me?" asked Lord Wyatt coldly.

Gideon and Barbas were surprised, because Lord Wyatt normally killed anybody rather than ask them questions.

While Lord Wyatt spoke, nobody saw two clouds of white light, coming from nothingness. They formed two circles standing between them. One was around above Lord Wyatt's head and the other above Gideon's head. Maybe they were invisible for them?

"... Barabas, I thought you my right-hand man!" exclaimed the Master, with a causal air, in looking at Barbas.

Gently but rapidly, as like if these clouds were driven by a force, they began to form around first the Master's body and then Gideon's body, both of whom noticed nothing.

"... Disappeared!" cried the first man.

With that, Lord Wyatt formed a fireball and threw it at Barbas, who did not have a time to react. He was vanquished before Gideon's very eyes. Gideon was frightened by the cruel killer's power.

"Gideon! I was sure that..." called out Lord Wyatt to the Elder, after the death of Barbas.

To Gideon's surprise, Lord Wyatt stopped. The Master felt something different inside, as if a force was gone in his body in order to do a brainwashing. Indeed the cloud, which had been rotating around Lord Wyatt had gone in his body, and provoked flashes of lightning all through the house and especially in that room.

Surprised and frightened, the son of a Charmed One felt different in his memory and without defence. He was incapable of doing anything - he was completely paralysed.

Indecisive, Gideon was at that scene, but he didn't know what to do - his cloud always revolved around his body, completely invisible.

Soon, it seemed everything had calmed down; Lord Wyatt was on his knees in surprise. He was straggered by the scene and he realized what had happened earlier. He felt different by behaviour; as if somebody had done a brainwashing. At the same time, he felt horror, and had had enough of doing with some innocents, with his parents, with his aunts. He had changed to killing them.

He understood why he was subjected to this change in bevahouir. One last member of his dead family had survived - this was his brother Christopher Perry Halliwell. Thanks to him, Wyatt wasn't Lord Wyatt, the Master supreme in the world anymore. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Piper and Leo's older son and a descendant of Charmed Ones, was back.

While Wyatt was on his knees, Gideon found a chance to kill him. He formed a fireball and was about to throw it at the blond man, but he was stopped by the cloud which went into his body. Upon, Gideon cried out in pain, he felt his life to get away from his body brutally and lost his fireball.

Wyatt, who was in the same position than earlier, heard Gideon's cry in pain. He had totally forgotten about him. While he was getting back on his feet, he observed Gideron and he was completely stunned. He watched Gideon disappear before he could to do something. But, he knew Gideron had had a detrimental effect on him with the help of Barbas in the past.

Indeed, despite the fact of being an Elder, Gideon had dealt with Barbas, the demon of fear and some avatars in order to weaken Wyatt's power. Wyatt was always protected by the Charmed Ones and Leo as if he was the centre of the world. He was always proud. He enjoyed powers, the powers Piper and Leo had let him grow up enjoying.

Alone in a dark room, Wyatt shook his head in disgust. Admittely, it wasn't his fault, emotional pressures and the magic had not fared well for him. His brother Christopher had understood earlier! In fact, where was he? Was he still alive?

Wyatt didn't feel him again, unless....

Suddenly, Wyatt heard some footsteps and he understood that he had to play his rule.

TBC....


	3. Betrayal

Thanks to **Twisted Flame** for his help and his review!

Good reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Betrayal**

_Wyatt heard some steps and he understood that he had to play his rule._

An army of demons appeared suddenly- they thought their Master needed them. They were surprised that he was alone in an immense room with Barabas's body.

One of them, an uppel level demon, moved forward and kneeled down in front of their Master.

"Forgive us, Master, but we thought heard some noises" explained the demon.

"It is nothing. I have quickly settled the matter," Wyatt reassured them. He filled his rule of Master.

"Happy to hear it, Master," acquiesced the demon. "We apologize for this trouble, dear Master," he added withdrawing backwards from the room.

"Wait!" ordered Wyatt.

Surprised, the Demon stopped his movements and he held up his head and looked at his Master.

"What does Master want?" he asked, worried.

"I have a question to ask you..." replied Wyatt, concerned about being informed on his rule without releaved his 'new' behaviour.

"Which is, Master?"

"Is he..." he began and then hesitated. "Has the leader of the Resistance fighters come back?" he finished, referring to his little brother.

"No, Master. He's been in the past about two weeks," he answered without thinking about Wyatt's behaviour. "Anorther question, Lord Wyatt?" he added. He noticed now his Master's unusual hesitation.

"No..."

"In this case, we withdraw..."

"No, wait..."

To this surprise, the demon scrutinized his Master and in the same time, his colleagues. But they blindly trusted their Master.

While this time was happening, Wyatt put his hand behind his back and formed a fireball.

"I must thank you for your services... I'm very grateful to you," the ex-Master confessed, moving forward towards the demon quite casually.

"Th..." he began. He congratulated himself on making a choice about the camps, before he felt a sharp pain on his stomach and he cried. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Wyatt has threw his fireball on the demon who was vanquished with fire and he launched blue lights from his fingers in order to kill the entire army.

A little after, in front of corpses, the repentant Lord orbed.

In the Manor's attic, Wyatt appareared and noticed around this ancestors'objects had been here inside windows for years. Wyatt sighed sadly - he had known he was the one who had turned the Manor into the Museum.

But he hadn't time to contemplate some objects, which he has played with when he was younger, which the Charmed Ones used for potions or to keep some childhood's souvenirs.

His little production was enough to trigger off the panic in Lord's Manor.

In order to tidy up the world, Wyatt have needed his little brother, who has stayed in the past, this time where he was still baby.

Without Chris, he couldn't convince the Resistants –including Elders- of his repentance and tell the truth about Gideon's deals with demons.

Wyatt rused to the support which the fake Book of Shadows was on and pronounced a spell, raising his eyes towards the ceiling. He needed to get the book.

Shortly afterwards, the Book of Shadows dropped on the support and Wyatt found a page which his brother has lost in his confrontation with him, before he came back in the past. Lord Wyatt has put back a page in the Book, looking for a solution to having his brother in his side.

The younger man read it in a low voice for remembering the same spell which he used to make Bianca to search for his brother. But he has modified this spell in order to keep his powers in the past. He sent back the Book of Shadows from where he was for fear that demons migth seize it.

He made for the wall, where he drew the triquetera symbol of the 'Charmed Ones' which would be used as temporary portal.

Suddenly, the ex-Lord turn toward the door, hearing a guide's voice and his eyes focused immediatly on the symbol.

Hereupon, he recited the spell and once finished, the portal lit up. Hearing voices to come closer, Wyatt entered the portal in order to look for his brother Christopher.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
